Mr Freeze's monster
by C Lehnsherr
Summary: El proceso de reanimación funciona, pero no como Víctor Fries quisiera. Oswald Cobblepot es su éxito y más rotundo fracaso, del cual tendrá que hacerse responsable.
1. Prologue

**03:00 a.m., es hora de un nuevo fic, jaja.**

 **Sé que aún debo actualizar uno que tengo por ahí, pero es que no pude resistirme a escribir esto. Ni siquiera sé qué es esto, qué escribí, sólo sé que es bien darks (?). Al menos en mi sueño era mi muy dark, XD**

 **Como sea, ¡disfruten! :D**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _ **This darkness is so cold**_

* * *

Oswald sabía que el asesinato de Galavan tendría consecuencias, pero aún siendo el hombre más buscado de Gotham, estaba lejos de arrepentirse. Había vengado a su madre y eso era todo lo que importaba, todo lo que debía importar.

Se acurrucó en un rincón y apretó el abrigo apestoso que tenía desde hace semanas contra su cuerpo, tiritando de frío.

Cerró con fuerza sus párpados, tratando de imaginar que volvía a ser un niño rodeado por los cálidos brazos de su madre. Casi podía sentir sus rizos (dorados en aquella época) rozando sus mejillas, arrancándole una amarga carcajada que no tardó en deformarse en un llanto mal reprimido.

Detestó abrir los ojos de nuevo, sólo para encontrarse con aquella oscuridad vacía y fría que siempre le rodeaba. Intentó buscar la luz de la luna, pero las nubes estaban por todas partes, presagiando otra de esas insoportables tormentas que no le dejaban dormir.

-Necesito ayuda…- murmuró contra sus brazos cruzados, dejando que las lágrimas de ansiedad resbalaran por su rostro.

Pensó en todos sus hombres, aquellos de fidelidad barata que lo habían abandonado después de unos pocos días de fuga. También pensó en su buen amigo, James Gordon, el detective que amaba y con el que ya no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad después de escuchar a la Dra. Thompkins anunciando su embarazo.

No quería involucrar a Jim de nuevo en sus asuntos, ya no más. Sin importar cuántos favores le debiera, no tenía la intención de cobrarlos. Jim era un hombre de familia ahora, un marido por el cual llorar y un padre al que extrañar, mientras que él seguía siendo la nada de nadie.

Sin embargo, sí existía que estaría gustoso de ayudarlo.

-Ed…- se dijo a sí mismo, antes de recoger su bastón para ayudarse a erguirse.

Sólo esperaba recordar el camino al departamento de su amigo.

* * *

Oswald caminó (o más bien, cojeó) bajo la lluvia durante horas, la ansiedad de considerarse 'perdido' le revolvía el estómago, pero un tenue resplandor verde le llenó el pecho de una cálida sensación de alivio: eran las luces de neón del edificio donde vivía Ed.

Aspiró con ganas el aroma de la lluvia y aceleró sus pasos, aunque esto le provocara un intenso dolor en la pierna.

-Ya casi…- se alentó Oswald, siendo a cada segundo más consciente de todos los agonizantes dolores en su cuerpo que se había esforzado por ignorar durante toda su fuga. Su pierna, su garganta irritada por el frío de todas esas noches en vela, su cuello acalambrado de tanto mirar sobre su hombro.

Pero todo se terminaba ahí, en el departamento de su mejor amigo, quien sabía mejor que nadie cómo curar sus heridas, cómo transmitirle aquella cálida sensación que sólo tenía comparación con la de su madre, aunque bien sabía él que las intenciones del forense no eran precisamente de 'cariño maternal'.

-Ya casi, Oswald…- se dijo una vez más, apretando la mandíbula al mismo tiempo que el dolor en su pierna se intensificaba. Forzarse más de lo necesario acabó por jugarle en contra, ya que se resbaló a mitad de la calle, cayendo bruscamente sobre el asfalto y ganándose unos nuevos rasguños de grava sobre su rostro.

No tuvo ni siquiera un segundo para reincorporarse cuando una voz femenina muy familiar le heló los huesos, más de lo que la lluvia y el frío hubieran podido hacer en toda la noche.

-Te dije que los peces podían nadar, cariño- le sonrió Fish Mooney, con un bate sobre los hombros y su fiel Butch a su lado. Mientras él se estremecía como nunca en su vida, ellos dos hablaban como dos amigos recién reunidos. –¿Cuidaste bien mi bar?

-Tengo todo un trono listo para ti, Fish- rió el grandulón, luego de recibir un apretón en las mejillas de parte de la mujer que idolatraba.

-Ese es mi Butch-.

-Se…señorita Mooney…- Oswald se enderezó con torpeza sobre el asfalto y se giró para quedar arrodillado una vez ante aquella despiadada mujer.

Las facciones de Fish se contrajeron al instante en una mueca de fastidio, llegando a amenazarlo con el bate en sus manos.

-No te pedí que hablaras, cariño- dijo, con un tono amenazante, para luego girarse paciente y elegantemente hacia Gilzean. –Como acordamos, ¿sí?- Fish ladeó exageradamente la cabeza mientras esperaba la respuesta del grandulón, quien se apresuró a corregirse con un rápido asentimiento. –Así me gusta…- sonrió satisfecha, señalando un callejón enfrente del edificio. –Tráelo.

Butch obedeció de inmediato y pasó su mano por debajo del antebrazo izquierdo de Cobblepot, jalándolo bruscamente y arrastrándolo al callejón donde ahora lo esperaba Fish Mooney. Oswald quiso zafarse, pero no pudo. Giraba la cabeza sólo para ver las luces de neón del edificio, esperanzado con que Ed saliera por esas puertas y llegara para salvarlo.

-Mamá está por aquí, mi pequeño pingüino- Fish habló juguetonamente, al tiempo que acortaba la distancia para clavar sus uñas en sus mejillas, con la intención de que sus ojos estuvieran clavados en ella y no en otra parte. –¿Quieres llorar una vez más por tu patética vida? ¿La que yo moldeé, pequeña rata traicionera?

Oswald escupió sobre el rostro de Fish, y rió entre dientes.

-¡¿Crees que aún te temo, Fish?!- vociferó, reconociendo que su intento de súplica en la calle había sido ridículo e irracional. –¡Yo maté a Theo Galavan! ¡Lo perdí todo! ¡No hay nada que puedas hacerme!

Fish tenía la cabeza gacha desde el irrespetuoso escupitajo, pero una vez que alzó la mirada, volvió a sonreír totalmente confiada.

-Eso no es del todo cierto-.

Sólo Butch podía sentir cómo el cuerpo del azabache se estremecía con violencia ante la expectativa de lo que fuera a pasar. Su coraje pasajero se había ido lejos y ahora la cobardía se apoderaba nuevamente de él.

-Aún hay algo que puedes perder- continuó Fish, sosteniendo el bate con una sola mano, usando la otra para desenfundar una navaja de su chaqueta. –Un dedo. Dos, quizás. Una porción de oreja. Un ojo- siguió enumerando una larga lista, hasta cansarse y encogerse de hombros. –Hay muchas cosas que puedes perder, mi pequeño pingüino. Pero yo sólo he venido a quitarte una, lo que Butch decida hacerte después no es mi problema. Yo… sólo vine por tu vida.

La mandíbula de Oswald se abrió cuanto pudo, pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido. Sus cuerdas vocales estaban paralizadas, así como todo su cuerpo.

Gilzean lo apretó más contra él, rodeándolo con un brazo y reduciendo casi completamente su movilidad. Con toda confianza, Fish tomó una de sus manos y la acarició suavemente.

-No es nada personal, cariño- dijo, casi con dulzura, usando la navaja para cortarle salvajemente el dedo meñique, arrancándole el primero de sus alaridos de dolor, que no eran más que comunes en la oscura ciudad de Gotham.

* * *

Esa misma noche, la furgoneta de Víctor Fries se detuvo frente al edificio de luces de neón, justo al lado del callejón donde descansaba el moribundo Oswald Cobblepot.

Víctor sólo se había detenido por una avería en su motor, pero unos gimoteos provenientes del callejón llamaron su atención. Al principio vaciló, pero finalmente decidió inspeccionar de qué se trataba, no sin antes recoger una linterna de la guantera.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó, alumbrando la dirección de la que provenían aquellos gemidos de dolor. –¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien…?- iba a repetir su pregunta, pero su voz murió en su garganta en cuanto divisó (sin llegar a reconocerlo) el cuerpo del hombre más buscado en Gotham.

Se arrodilló de inmediato a su lado, tomándole el pulso para comprobar si estaba muerto o no. Le bastó un momento saber que no, aún no lo estaba. Pero era cuestión de tiempo.

Sin perder más tiempo, corrió hasta su furgoneta y buscó su arma.

Fuera quien fuera, aún estaba vivo. Y cualquier persona servía para hallar la forma de reanimar a Nora después de la criogenización.

Los párpados de Oswald se entreabrieron para ver cómo una estela de aire gélido se extendía hacia él, cubriéndolo rápidamente de pies a cabeza, arrastrándolo nuevamente a la eterna y helada oscuridad.


	2. Alive

**_Alive_**

* * *

Aún protegido por la oscuridad de la noche, nadie (en el caso de que hubiera alguien espiándolo) pudo ver cómo Víctor Fries transportaba el cuerpo congelado y completamente tieso de aquel infeliz que había encontrado en ese callejón.

No sabía qué le había pasado, pero tampoco le interesaba mucho averiguarlo. Asumió que por la forma en que lo había encontrado, herido y abandonado, no había sido realmente una pérdida para nadie. Claro que existían cientos de personas que eran asesinadas de formas similares en Gotham, pero la ropa de vagabundo que traía terminó por confirmar su teoría.

Poniéndole fin a sus divagaciones, dejó que las paredes se encargaran de mantener al azabache de pie, mientras él buscaba las llaves de la puerta en los bolsillos de su chaleco. En ningún momento despegó la vista del pequeño hombre congelado, rogando por lo dentro que ésta vez sus esfuerzos dieran frutos, que él (o cualquiera de los otros dos cuerpos que tenía en el sótano) diera resultado, que le ayudara a encontrar la forma de reanimar exitosamente a su amada.

Finalmente abrió la puerta y la empujó cuanto pudo, con tal de hacerse espacio para transportar cómodamente el cuerpo congelado de su nueva víctima. Una vez que consiguió meterlo, cerró la puerta y tomó aire para recobrar fuerzas.

Alzando el cuerpo del azabache sobre su hombro y avanzando con pasos silenciosos y cuidadosos, evitó llamar la atención e interrumpir el sueño de Nora.

Una vez en el sótano, depositó a Oswald sobre la mesa donde ya había experimentado numerosos fracasos.

Mientras relajaba los brazos y respiraba entrecortadamente, examinó a primera vista las heridas de ese vagabundo desconocido. Su vista cayó inmediatamente sobre la peculiar nariz del hombre, que estaba notoriamente rota. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, pero uno lo tenía bastante hinchado, mientras que a la oreja izquierda le faltaba una importante porción del lóbulo.

Siguiendo un lento recorrido visual en descenso, vio que a la mano derecha le faltaban los dedos índice y anular.

Después de eso, ya no quiso seguir examinándolo. Ni siquiera cuando tuvo la sensación de haber visto antes a ese hombre, en los periódicos o en las noticias.

-¿Víctor?- la voz apagada de Nora le obligó a cubrir el cuerpo de Oswald con una larga manta, de pies a cabeza. –Víctor, ¿estás ahí?

-Enseguida voy, Nora- dijo, moviéndose nerviosamente de un lado a otro y bajando las palancas de los generadores que mantenían el sótano frío. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa y recibió a su mujer en sus brazos. –Dime, ¿qué necesitas? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Duerme conmigo, por favor…- le pidió, abrazándose a él y enterrando su rostro en su pecho, como si ese fuera el único lugar donde pudiera conciliar el sueño.

-Está bien…- dijo él, haciendo una mueca con los labios por dejar las cosas a medias en el sótano.

Nora no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber que estaba frustrado por algo. Podía sentirlo por cómo contraía la respiración. Con un suave suspiro, se separó de él.

-¿Qué pasa?...- murmuró, con pena. –¿Estás ocupado?... ¿No… no quieres?

Víctor la sujetó delicadamente por los hombros y le plantó un pequeño beso sobre la frente.

-Por supuesto que quiero- le sonrió, arrancándole el mismo gesto a ella también.

-¿Lo prometes?-.

Él respondió rodeándola por los hombros y acompañándola de nuevo a la habitación.

Ya se preocuparía mañana por todo lo que había dejado en el sótano.

* * *

Un grave descuido y el correr de las horas fueron lo que ayudaron en el involuntario proceso de reanimación de Oswald Cobblepot. El hielo comenzó a derretirse poco a poco, deslizándose por su piel y humedeciendo su ropa.

Lo primero que pudo mover fueron sus labios, tan entumecidos que no podía sentirlos como suyos. Sentía algo atorado en su garganta, como si supiera que debía gritar pero no sabía por qué. Un pequeño quejido, lastimero y entrecortado, fue lo que finalmente brotó de su boca, al tiempo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se destensaban lentamente.

Víctor bajaba por las escaleras en ese momento, listo para volver al trabajo.

Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado la noche anterior, nada fuera de su lugar. El cuerpo del vagabundo que había encontrado seguía cubierto de escarcha, pero aún así no estaba en una óptima condición de congelación.

Antes de que pudiera poner sus manos sobre Oswald, se detuvo al instante cuando notó el rítmico movimiento de su pecho, subiendo y bajando acompasadamente. Estaba respirando.

Estaba…

-Vivo…- musitó, tan abrumado que apenas podía respirar. –Está vivo…- sonrió, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa y exhalando un profundo suspiro de satisfacción. –No puedo creer que haya funcionado…- dijo, con su vista fija sobre el hombre que comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia.

Oswald se irguió despacio sobre la mesa y Víctor le dio su espacio, para transmitirle confianza. No quería que su tan ansiado éxito escapara antes de que pudiera estudiar su evolución.

 ** _"El sujeto no parece reaccionar a sus lesiones…"_** pensó Víctor, al observar cómo Oswald miraba su mano herida (y prácticamente mutilada) sin inmutarse.

Después de parpadear varias veces, el azabache ladeó la cabeza y contempló su entorno con cierto temor.

-No tengas miedo- buscó tranquilizarlo Víctor, aunque sus palabras surtieron el efecto contrario en Oswald, quien lo miraba como si hablara en un lenguaje desconocido.

 ** _"Es posible que… el sujeto no me entienda"_** se dijo, un poco desanimado. Su único consuelo era que aquel hombre hubiera sufrido un ataque demasiado severo y que nada de eso era su culpa, que no le pasaría lo mismo a Nora.

Ella sí podría comunicarse con él. Ella sí podría recordarlo.

-Recordar…- repitió en voz baja, para luego centrarse en Oswald. –¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

Oswald giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, como si todo le atemorizara. Su vista se detuvo en las manos de Víctor, que no eran como la suya. Una sensación de ansiedad le asaltó el pecho al pensar que había algo mal con él.

Víctor abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver cómo hiperventilaba, por lo que corrió en busca del cloroformo en su escritorio y lo vertió sobre la gorra de lana que le había quitado a Oswald la noche pasada, usándola ahora para hacerlo dormir.

Con su mano aún sobre el gorro contra el rostro de Oswald, algo en su interior se acongojó, preguntándose si aquello era un éxito o sólo uno de sus tantos fracasos.


	3. I'll get you out of here

**_I'll get you out of here_**

* * *

Durante día y noche, Víctor no paró de cuestionarse qué debía hacer con Oswald. Ciertamente no podía ocuparse de él y Nora al mismo tiempo. Su mujer era su mayor prioridad, pero dejar solo al otro implicaba grandes riesgos. Era demasiado torpe como para reconocer cuándo estaba haciéndose daño y cuándo no, y aún lo necesitaba vivo para estudiarlo.

No quería cometer ni el más mínimo error con Nora.

Y mantenerlos a ambos separados era por demás extenuante.

-Víctor…- Nora lo llamó en voz baja, sintiéndose algo culpable por zarandearlo y obligarle a despertar a mitad de la noche. –Víctor, escucho ruidos…

-¿Ruidos?- repitió él, todavía adormilado.

-Sí, creo que vienen de abajo- dijo, bajando cada vez más la voz. –Del sótano.

Víctor se obligó a abrir los párpados y se irguió lentamente sobre el sofá donde dormía la mayoría de las veces.

-¿Qué escuchaste?- preguntó suavemente, mientras se calzaba.

-No lo sé… Que algo se rompía, quizás. No estoy segura-.

-Está bien- le sonrió su marido, tomando sus dos manos y guiándola de nuevo a la cama. –No debe ser nada- él sabía perfectamente lo que era. –Tú quédate aquí y descansa, ¿está bien?

Nora usó la poca fuerza que tenía para aferrarse a sus manos.

-¿No… no deberíamos llamar a la policía?- dijo, con el ceño fruncido.

-No…- se atajó Víctor, más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero lo último que quería a la policía en su sótano. –No será necesario- le prometió, intentando transmitirle un poco de confianza. –Enseguida vuelvo.

A Nora no le quedó otra opción que confiar en él y permanecer en la habitación.

Bajando las escaleras a toda carrera, Víctor se encontró con la causa de todo el alboroto nocturno. Oswald yacía acurrucado en un rincón, rodeado por los restos de la taza de té que le había dejado en la tarde.

Víctor reprimió un suspiro y se animó a seguir con eso. Manteniendo oculto a Oswald, y mintiéndole a Nora.

Jugando con la consciencia de un hombre que había olvidado quién era, para salvar a quien amaba.

* * *

-Ey, Jimbo- lo llamó Harvey. –¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le pasa a Nygma?

-A nadie le gusta que le digan 'tonto', Harvey- suspiró el detective, sin apartar la vista de su papeleo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios antes de decir: –¿Te dio miedo?

-Pff, ¿Nygma?- rió. –Por favor, el día que Nygma me asuste…

-Te creo, Harv-.

-Vete a la mierda- dijo, después de detectar el sarcasmo en su compañero. –Por cierto, Barnes no para de presionarme. Cobblepot esto, Cobblepot lo otro. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde está tu chico de los favores?

Jim guardó silencio unos valiosos segundos.

-No…- admitió finalmente. –No lo sé. Supongo que lo encontraremos con el tiempo.

El ruido insistente del teléfono atravesó el aire, siendo Harvey quien lo detuvo y atendió la emergencia.

-Nuestro hombre de hielo acaba de atracar una farmacia- le informó a Jim, levantándose de su escritorio y recogiendo su abrigo y su sombrero. –Andando.

* * *

Después de inspeccionar la farmacia, Harvey y Jim encontraron el frasco que los demás clientes habían asegurado que su sospechoso le arrojó al farmacéutico. Con ello, ya tenían el nombre de su supuesta esposa y hasta su dirección.

Poniendo manos a la obra, Jim comandó un grupo de patrullas hacia donde vivía Nora Fries. Tanto él como el resto de los policías, entraron armados y sin saber a qué se enfrentaban exactamente.

-Nuestra Nora Fries está en la habitación- dijo Harvey.

-Está bien, llévensela. Algo debe saber-.

-Por ejemplo, cómo se pronuncia su apellido- comentó con humor. –Oye, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Hay un sótano abajo- observó Jim. –Si el esposo de Nora está ahí…

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a ir a enfrentarlo solo?-.

Jim hizo una mueca.

-Razonaré con él-.

-¡Despierta, Jimbo!- exclamó lo más bajo que pudo. –Este maniático congela personas, ¿cómo vas a razonar con él?

-Lo intentaré- le aseguró, con su siempre mirada regia y decidida. –Si necesito ayuda, gritaré.

-¿James Gordon gritando como niña? No sé por qué no te creo-.

-Voy a bajar- dijo, sin más ganas de discutir. –Deja que un grupo custodie la entrada, que estén atentos a cualquier ruido inusual.

Harvey apretó los labios, nada contento con el plan de su compañero.

-Bien- asintió a la fuerza cuando vio que otros policías lo esperaban para escoltar a Nora Fries a la pratulla. –Cuídate.

Jim levantó su arma en alto y bajó lentamente al sótano, procurando no hacer más ruido del necesario y siempre cuidando su propia espalda.

-DPGC- advirtió en voz alta. –Tenemos que hablar, Sr. Fries.

Su vista se centró en las cortinas de plástico que cubrían otra sección del sótano. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la cruzó y encontró al casi olvidado Oswald Cobblepot, echado sobre el suelo y valiéndose de sus codos para retroceder de espaldas, mirándolo atemorizado.

-Oswald…-.

El azabache sintió que el estómago se le revolvía de sólo haber escuchado aquello. En cambio, el estómago del detective se revolvía de sólo verlo en ese estado, de ingenuidad y terror profundo.

-Detective Gordon, ¿todo en orden allá abajo?- la voz de uno de sus compañeros lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

-Todo en orden- dijo, sin vacilar para no sonar sospechoso. –No hay nada aquí abajo. Obedezcan al detective Bullock y márchense con él.

-¿Por… por qué, detective?-.

-¡Es una orden!- vociferó, provocando que Oswald cerrara los ojos con fuerza y arrepintiéndose de inmediato de haber alzado la voz. Aunque viéndolo optimistamente, sus compañeros no hicieron más preguntas y se marcharon.

Jim se hincó sobre una rodilla y miró fijamente al azabache.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí, Oswald- le prometió, con su vista cayendo sobre su mano mutilada. –Y voy a averiguar qué te sucedió…- dijo, irguiéndose y rodeando la espalda del Pingüino para ayudarlo a levantarse y caminar. –Nygma sabrá qué hacer…


	4. Monster's Paradise

**_Monster's Paradise_**

* * *

Desde la desaparición del Pingüino, Ed ya no le veía el atractivo a regresar a su solitario departamento, para cenar y dormir sin el calor de otro ser humano al lado. Recordaba con cierto afecto la época en donde el 'Rey de Gotham' no tenía más opción que quedarse en su hogar, donde no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir aparte de él.

Era cierto que al principio no había sido nada fácil lidiar con su mal humor y sus amenazas constantes de irse de Gotham. Pero una vez superada esa etapa, pudo ver que el Pingüino era el compañero de habitación con el que siempre había soñado.

Ambos se desvelaban tocando el piano y compartiendo sus experiencias con respecto a los abusivos, y una que otra charla casual sobre sus asesinatos. Incluso lo obligaba a beber vino de la misma copa que él, alegando que sólo tenía una porque vivía solo. Oswald no se tragaba su excusa, pero accedía porque prefería compartir una copa con él a estar toda la noche sobrio.

Ed extrañaba esos momentos, aquella única e irrepetible oportunidad que había dejado pasar.

-Nygma, necesito tu ayuda- la voz del detective Gordon atravesó el aire repentinamente, sobresaltándolo un poco por estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Detective- carraspeó, recuperándose de la sorpresa. –¿Qué pasa?

Jim miró en todas direcciones antes de hablar, asegurándose de que estaban solos.

-El Pingüino-.

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso, detective- resopló el forense. –No tengo idea de en dónde está, **no soy su cómplice**.

-No es eso…- suspiró Jim, cerrando brevemente los párpados. –Encontré a Oswald, muy malherido y…- no sabía cómo describir lo último. Había intentado hablar con el azabache durante el trayecto, pero éste no respondía y actuaba como si no le conociera. –…aturdido.

-¿Dónde está ahora?-.

-En el asiento trasero de mi patrulla-.

-¿Qué necesita?-.

-Lo verás por ti mismo- sentenció el detective, girándose y marchándose, confiado de que el forense lo seguía de cerca.

* * *

Una vez acomodado en su departamento, y después de reunir todo lo que necesitaba, Ed pudo tratar mejor a Oswald. El alma le había caído a los pies cuando lo vio la primera vez, cuando vio todas sus heridas.

-Cuando el detective Gordon dijo que necesitaba ayuda, no pensé que se refiriera a esto- comentó Ed, con la mano semi-mutilada del Pingüino entre las suyas, tanteando con sus pulgares las zonas donde solían estar y extenderse los dedos índice y anular. –Señor Pingüino…- dijo, tomando aire. –Necesito que me diga quién le hizo esto.

Oswald bajó la cabeza e intentó zafarse del agarre del forense. No tuvo éxito.

-Entiendo…- suspiró Ed, sabiendo que el otro no iba a responderle nada en mucho tiempo, y quizás haciéndose a la idea que aquel no era el mismo hombre que había conocido e idolatraba.

Pero una oportunidad era una oportunidad.

-El detective Gordon, el hombre que lo trajo ayer, vendrá a verlo- le informó, mientras buscaba y sacaba cosas de su botiquín. Un rollo de hilo, una aguja. Oswald frunció el ceño, pero no objetó nada. –¿Le gustaría sorprenderlo?- le sonrió de forma cómplice.

El azabache respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, y hasta temerosa. No tenía idea de cómo responder a ese hombre que lo trataba como si lo conociera de toda la vida, aquel hombre al que una vez le había contado sus secretos más íntimos, aquel que había sido su mejor amigo pero ahora no era más que un desconocido.

-¿Conoce la historia del monstruo de Frakenstein, señor Pingüino? Estoy seguro que sí, ¿pero la recuerda?- Oswald meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. –Un monstruo… 'construido' de múltiples fragmentos de cadáveres…- dijo. –Usted es similar. Lo será.

Oswald se encogió en su silla, removiéndose incómodo, mientras veía cómo el castaño se levantaba a buscar algo en su armario.

-Como forense, no fue ningún problema acceder a esos cadáveres- continuó, girándose para enseñarle una buena cantidad de manos entre sus brazos. La mandíbula de Oswald se extendió cuanto pudo, primero aturdido y luego… emocionado. –Elija su favorita, señor Pingüino- le invitó, dejándolas sobre la mesa y sonriendo impaciente.

El azabache parpadeó varias veces y paseó su vista por todas las manos, centrándose en los dedos, que era lo único que necesitaba de ellas. Tomándose su tiempo e intercambiando una que otra mirada tímida con Ed, señaló la que más le había gustado.

El forense asintió y sacó la navaja de su bolsillo para cortar prolijamente los dedos índice y anular de aquella mano.

Dejando los dedos sobre la mesa, volvió a sentarse frente al Pingüino y le pidió silenciosamente que extendiera el brazo.

-¿Listo, señor Pingüino?-.

* * *

Luego de atender todas sus heridas, Ed observó con una sonrisa sobre los labios cómo Oswald yacía recostado en la cama, bien abrigado y nuevamente con el pijama que no recordaba haber usado antes.

Su ojo hinchado estaba cubierto por una bolsa con hielo, mientras que su nariz rota ya había sido tratada y sólo le quedaba terminar de sanar.

Oswald observaba fascinado su mano, que contaba con dos nuevos dedos, mucho más pálidos que los demás. Aún le costaba acostumbrarse a usarlos, se sentían demasiado ajenos a él.

-Prometo que lo ayudaré con lo demás, señor Pingüino- dijo, sobándose el lóbulo para especificar de qué hablaba. –Sólo que… es muy difícil conseguir cabezas completas- comentó con mucha naturalidad, mientras se sentaba en el banquillo del piano para empezar a tocar aquella vieja canción que su madre solía cantarle a Oswald, con la intención de ayudarle a recordar.

Algo se removió en el pecho del azabache, pero éste no supo identificar qué era. Ed observó su rostro contrariado por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Le gustaría intentarlo?- le propuso suavemente, mientras se aproximaba a la cama y lo ayudaba a levantarse para llevarlo hasta el piano y sentarlo con cuidado. –¿Recuerda cómo era la canción, señor?- dijo, tomando sus manos frías y guiándolo lentamente por cada una de las teclas correspondientes, logrando esa hermosa tonada que tanto aliviaba el pecho del azabache.

Ed sonrió y comenzó a cantarle al oído, confiando en que cualquier momento se le uniría. Oswald lo acompañó con un muy bajo tarareo y la misma sonrisa torpe sobre los labios.


	5. Monster's creator is coming for him

**_Monster's creator is coming for him_**

* * *

-Lamento tener que involucrarte en esto, Ed- resopló Jim, que no podía desviar la vista de la cama donde descansaba Oswald.

El forense le devolvió una sonrisa amable.

-El señor Cobblepot es mi amigo- dijo. –Siempre estaré contento de ayudar a mis amigos, detective.

Jim hizo una mueca y desvió el tema. No quería pensar qué tan amigos habían llegado a ser Ed y el Pingüino.

-Cuéntame, ¿cómo va su recuperación?-.

-Físicamente, bien- respondió Ed con tono serio y rápido, como cada vez que daba un informe o soltaba un acertijo. –Su ojo se está desinflamando y su nariz ya está mucho mejor. He percibido otras lesiones en su cuerpo cuando le cambié la ropa, pero no es nada que el tiempo y el reposo no puedan arreglar- tomó un respiro y agregó. –Aún es un poco torpe respecto a sus nuevas extremidades, pero…

-Sí, sobre eso, Ed…- lo interrumpió Jim en cuanto recordó cómo lo había recibido Oswald hace un par de días, con una enorme e infantil sonrisa y enseñándole su mano nuevamente completa. –¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Detective Gordon…- suspiró. –No tengo idea de qué le hayan hecho al señor Cobblepot… pero sé que está muy asustado y desorientado, igual a cuando lo encontré en el bosque… muriendo. Simplemente lo ayudé a sentirse cómodo, y hasta normal podría decir.

-Mutilaste la mano de una víctima que debería estar en la morgue y no en tu departamento-.

-Para ayudar a un amigo-.

-A un criminal-.

Ed contuvo la respiración un momento y finalmente exhaló sonoramente.

-Ambos estamos ayudando a un criminal ahora, detective- dijo, viendo de reojo cómo Oswald comenzaba a despertar. –Y le guste o no, tendremos que colaborar y confiar el uno en el otro para salir de esto sin daños colaterales.

-Ed- Jim lo sujetó con firmeza del brazo, impidiéndole atender los gimoteos ahogados del azabache. –No más operaciones caseras.

El forense asintió sin ganas.

-No más operaciones caseras, detective-.

Jim aflojó el agarre y dejó que el otro se soltara. Seguidamente, llevó sus manos a los bolsillos y clavó su mirada en Oswald.

-Cuando dijiste que físicamente estaba bien…- retomó. –¿A qué te referías?

-El señor Cobblepot no ha dicho una sola palabra desde que vino-.

-Tampoco cuando lo encontré…- aportó Jim.

-Como dije antes, está asustado- suspiró Ed, posando su mano sobre la frente de Oswald para comprobar si tenía fiebre. –Quizás más de lo que creemos. Demasiado asustado. Sólo podemos esperar a que entre en confianza con nosotros.

El detective frunció el ceño.

-Pero él ya nos conoce-.

-No…- Ed apretó los labios. –No estoy tan seguro de eso…

Jim asintió y bajó la cabeza, para luego retirarse sin decir nada más.

-Me formo en un instante… y duro para toda la vida…- murmuró Ed, sonriendo nostálgico y acariciando el cabello de un Oswald que retrocedió instintivamente. –Un recuerdo- dijo, llamando la atención de su compañero. –Le hice este acertijo hace tiempo…- Oswald frunció el ceño, mirándole cada vez más confundido. –Es claro que usted no lo recuerda… Y que no me recuerda a mí…

* * *

Ya en el DPGC, Harvey tuvo que golpear bruscamente el hombro de su compañero para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Lo siento- carraspeó Jim. –Tuve una noche difícil.

-No me digas, ¿antojos? ¿Náuseas? ¿Cambios de humor?- Harvey hizo una mueca. –Estás en el infierno, compañero.

Jim se maldijo internamente por haber estado pensando en el Pingüino y no en Lee. Realmente tenía replantearse sus prioridades, si le preocupaba más un criminal o la futura madre de su hijo.

-Como sea, Jimbo- volvió a hablarle Harvey. –Hay trabajo que hacer. Tu novia asegura que Nora Fries no sobrevivirá sin atención médica adecuada, y bueno, esto no es un hospital…

-¿Sugieres que la llevemos a un hospital? ¿Lleno de civiles? Fries querrá recuperar a su esposa a cualquier costo-.

-Oye, yo no lo sugerí, fue ella- se excusó. –Además, hay otros lugares con 'atención médica adecuada', ¿sabes? Barnes propuso Arkham. A mí no me gusta la idea de llevarla con ese montón de locos, pero… no queda otra opción.

-Muy bien…- suspiró, resignado. –A Arkham entonces.

-Jim- Harvey volvió a llamarlo antes de que se marchara. –Hay otra cosa que debes ver- le dijo seriamente, guiándolo hasta la oficina vacía de Barnes.

Harvey buscó el recientemente hecho expediente del ya famoso 'Mr. Freeze', y dejó caer varias fotos sobre el escritorio de su jefe. Jim paseó su vista por todas y cada una de ellas, desde los oficiales congelados hasta el más reciente ataque a la química Ace, donde una de las víctimas tenía grabado **_'liberen a mi esposa'_**.

-Aquí está- Bullock le tendió la foto más reciente de todas, bastante similar a la que Jim había estado viendo antes, con la única diferencia de que decía… – _'Devuélvanme lo que es mío'_ \- citó Harvey. –O es un marido muy posesivo o… alguien le quitó algo que realmente necesitaba.

 ** _"Oswald…"_** pensó Jim, reservándose esa información para sí mismo.

-¿Y por qué cree que nosotros lo tenemos?-.

-Quizás porque allanamos su casa, no sé- dijo Harvey, encogiéndose de hombros. –Nadie sabe a qué se refiere o de qué está hablando. Pero según uno de los novatos, tú fuiste el último en salir del departamento de Fries. Barnes necesita saber qué le quitaste que es tan importante.

-No le quité nada a Víctor Fries- mintió Jim, sosteniendo la mirada de su compañero.

* * *

Ed terminó de coser el nuevo lóbulo de Oswald y sonrió victorioso. No había sido una tarea sencilla, pero su trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo de hacerlo todo perfecto había dado frutos y la oreja del azabache lucía como nueva.

-Se siente bien, ¿no?- rió Ed, al ver cómo el otro no paraba de palpar esa parte nueva de su cuerpo. –¿Pero sabe qué? Puede sentirse mejor- dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante y rodeando ese lóbulo nuevo con sus labios, degustándolo lenta y suavemente.

Oswald se estremeció y ahogó un gemido agudo contra la palma de su mano.

-Eso es nuevo para usted ahora, ¿no, señor?- le susurró entre carcajadas, enderezándose a medias y posando su índice debajo de su mentón, para presionar su labio inferior con su pulgar. –Yo puedo enseñarle muchas cosas que se sienten bien, ¿sabe?- dijo, ladeando su rostro para depositarle un suave beso en la mejilla. –Pero no ahora, por supuesto.

El azabache tragó sonoramente, mientras trataba de regular su respiración. Todo lo que había hecho el forense le había dejado aturdido, y con una sensación de cosquilleo sobre los labios que no habían sido atendidos.

Unos golpes sobre la puerta obligaron al castaño a levantarse y abrir. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante en que vio al detective Gordon entrar con las manos en alto.

Víctor Fries estaba detrás, apuntándole con aquella peculiar arma capaz de congelar personas en cuestión de segundos.

Con el primer pie dentro del departamento, Víctor buscó con la vista lo que había perdido, lo que le había sido arrebatado y lo que realmente necesitaba para salvar a su esposa.

-No tienes idea de a quién estás secuestrando, Fries- le advirtió Jim.

-Tienes razón- dijo Víctor, acercándose a la cama donde estaba Oswald e incitándole silenciosamente a levantarse y seguirle. –No lo sé- admitió, aún sin poder recordar dónde había visto ese rostro demacrado y con nariz puntiaguda. –Pero eso no importa.

-Su nombre es Oswald Cobblepot- dijo el detective. –Muchos lo conocen como Pingüino, el criminal más buscado de Gotham- Víctor comenzaba a recordar haberlo vestido en los diarios y las noticias. –Quizás haya sido abandonado por sus hombres, pero el DPGC lo busca y eso es más que suficiente. Abrirán fuego contra cualquiera de sus cómplices.

Víctor sólo podía pensar en Nora, agonizando en Arkham, rodeada de todos esos enfermos. Y mientras éste vacilaba, Oswald cruzó su mirada con la de Jim y exhaló algo que sonaba como su nombre.

Jim desvió la mirada, incapaz de ayudarle.

-No me importa, detective- suspiró Víctor, sujetando a Oswald del brazo y aún apuntando a Jim y Ed con el arma. –Correré el riesgo- se despidió y azotó la puerta para congelar la cerradura desde el otro lado y tomando ventaja sobre ellos.


	6. I'm your Víctor

**_I'm your Víctor_**

* * *

Por más que quisiera, Víctor ya no tenía tiempo que desperdiciar. Los días de Nora estaban contados con los dedos de una mano, y no pensaba dejarla morir. Mucho menos que lo hiciera rodeada de aquellos enfermos de Arkham.

Era por eso que debía darse prisa y probar su fórmula una vez más sobre aquel pequeño hombre que no dejaba de espiar por el rabillo del ojo.

Entretanto, Jim vociferaba órdenes contra su teléfono, mientras que Ed apenas procesaba lo que había pasado.

-¡Víctor Fries tiene al Pingüino! ¡Mueve tu trasero, Harvey!- dijo, girándose a ver al forense y modulando una voz mucho menos agresiva, pero igual de firme. –Ed, no te muevas de aquí. Harvey traerá refuerzos. El capitán querrá saber lo que pasó.

El castaño detestó la idea de quedarse de brazos cruzados, pero no iba a protestar, no quería la atención del detective sobre él. Si iba a hacer algo por Oswald, lo haría de la forma más meticulosa posible.

-A la orden, detective Gordon- dijo, con la seriedad que la situación previa merecía.

Totalmente confiado de su palabra, Jim volvió a sus vanos intentos de romper el hielo de la cerradura. Empujó su hombro contra la puerta una y otra vez, hasta que ambos escucharon el metal temblar y crujir.

El detective se hizo a un lado para que Ed intentara deslizar la puerta a un costado para abrirla. Le tomó un poco de fuerza, pero el hielo había cedido y los esfuerzos de Jim habían resultado ser un éxito.

-Recuerda, Ed- reiteró, antes de marcharse. –No te muevas y dile todo a Barnes.

El forense alzó ambas cejas, ligeramente sorprendido por cierta palabra:

-¿" _Todo_ "?-.

Jim torció el gesto antes de responder.

-Sólo lo necesario- dijo, cerrando el tema y bajando las escaleras a toda prisa para ser el primero en recibir a su compañero y no perderle ni un minuto más el rastro a Víctor Fries.

Ed quedó a solas con sus pensamientos, los cuales expulsaba en voz alta con mucha naturalidad:

- _Sólo lo necesario_ …- repitió las últimas palabras del detective. –Apuesto a que quieres que diga sólo lo que a ti te conviene… Que albergué al criminal más buscado de Gotham, pero obviar el detalle de que fuiste tú el que lo trajo hasta mí…- murmuró, dibujando una sonrisa siniestra al final. –Pero te lo agradezco, Jim- dijo, echándole un vistazo al piano y luego a la mesa sobre la que había 'operado' a Oswald. –Agradezco que lo hayas traído hasta mí…

Recordó la sonrisa del azabache cuando había terminado de coser su lóbulo, y también cómo el cuerpo de éste se había estremecido y hasta crispado por la caricia de sus labios sobre él.

No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Mucho menos cuando sabía que le pertenecía de algún modo, cuando había atendido desinteresadamente todas sus heridas y hasta podría decir que lo había 'reconstruido'.

Porque **_él_** era su **_Víctor_**. Su Víctor Frankenstein. E iba a recuperar a su **_monstruo_**.

* * *

Oswald observó maravillado cómo Fries era lo suficientemente hábil y rápido para congelar a los oficiales que custodiaban su hogar. Todo lo reconoció al instante, pero sobretodo reconoció el lugar en el que había despertado: el frío sótano de Víctor Fries.

-No hay tiempo, súbete- le ordenó, señalando la mesa de metal en el centro con un ligero cabeceo.

El azabache tragó en seco y obedeció, vacilando un poco. Sintió una especie de vacío en el pecho y el estómago cuando escuchó cómo Víctor cargaba su arma con su fórmula.

-Lo intentaremos una vez más- la voz de Fries llegaba de forma ahogada a oídos de Oswald, quien era perfectamente consciente de qué iba a pasar. –Voy a congelarte de nuevo- le explicaba lo más suavemente posible. –Si esto realmente funciona, deberías poder volver en un par de horas. Y si no…- suspiró. –Supongo que le habré hecho un favor a Gotham, ahora que ya sé quién eres.

* * *

Jim sabía que la próxima parada de Fries sería Arkham, intentaría 'salvar' a su esposa, aún cuando esto significara apartarla de los únicos recursos que la mantenían con vida. Era su turno de tomar ventaja, llegar antes que él y evitar que las cosas empeoraran para todos.

-Oye- lo llamó su compañero, quizás percatándose de su nerviosismo creciente. –¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- la primera reacción de Jim fue fruncir el ceño. Harvey aferró sus manos al volante y ahogó un suspiro. –Por ejemplo, ¿qué hacía el Pingüino en el departamento de Nygma? ¿Por qué lo guiaste hasta ahí? ¿Por qué Fries lo quería?

-Encontré a Cobblepot en el sótano de Fries- confesó. –Él era lo que buscaba, creo que… ha estado… experimentando con él- dijo pausadamente. –No quise poner en peligro a Ed, pero tenía heridas que yo no podía tratar. Necesitaba su ayuda.

Harvey analizó lentamente todo lo que le había dicho, sin apartar la vista del sendero cercano a Arkham.

-Si Fries quiso recuperar al Pingüino…- retomó. –¿eso no quiere decir que experimentará una vez más con él? El pobre hombre sólo quiere salvar a su mujer, y no quiere cometer errores. Sea lo que sea que esté planeando, se asegurará de hacerlo bien.

Jim apretó brevemente la mandíbula, un poco frustrado.

-Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por el Pingüino- dijo, mientras su compañero estacionaba a las puertas del manicomio. –Concentrémonos en Fries.

* * *

Mientras sus compañeros se aseguraban de sacarle ventaja a Mr. Freeze, Ed se las ingenió para esquivar a los refuerzos que comenzaban a inundar su departamento. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para cambiarse de ropa, y fue así que logró confundirse con un elegante vecino más.

Sus lentes descansaban sujetados al pequeño bolsillo a la altura del corazón de su traje a cuadros. A pesar de llevar puesta una boina, mantuvo la cabeza gacha en todo momento para esconder aún más su rostro.

Barnes, que había sido el último en llegar, había estado demasiado concentrado en farfullar cosas contra Gordon que ni siquiera notó que Ed había pasado justo al lado de él.

Una vez fuera del edificio, Ed se planteó su siguiente movimiento. Sabía que no sería capaz de rescatar a Oswald él solo. No, de ninguna manera. Necesitaba manipular algunos títeres primero.

* * *

-Fish- la aludida ladeó la cabeza ante la llamada nerviosa de su fiel Butch. Apenas despegó los labios de su copa cuando el otro siguió con su mensaje. –Tengo malas noticias.

Fish sonrió confiada y pegó la espalda al respaldo de silla sobre la que una vez se había sentado el 'Rey de Gotham'.

-Dime, Butch, cariño- dijo con voz suave. –¿Qué podría hacerme enojar en este momento? Lo tengo todo.

-El Pingüino- aquella simple respuesta deformó por completo la expresión apacible de Mooney. –Está vivo, Fish.

-Esa pequeña sabandija…- masculló, levantando su afilada mirada. –¿Cómo lo sabes, Butch? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Una llamada anónima, no… no sé quién era, pero incluso me dio la dirección de donde está. Supuestamente, en el hogar del tipo de los diarios, creo que lo llaman…-.

-Butch…- dijo, en un tono de madre decepcionada. –¿Cómo puedes preocuparme así por una simple llamada de broma?- el grandulón bajó la cabeza y Fish se apiadó de él. –Está bien, le creeré. El Pingüino está vivo. Bien, hay una solución para eso.

-¿Ah, sí?- sonrió Butch, cada día admiraba más la confianza de esa mujer.

-Sí, confía en mí, Butch- dijo, levantándose de la silla y caminando hasta él. –Le enviaré a los mejores, a ver si esta vez puede burlar a la muerte.

* * *

Una vez que terminó de darle la alerta a Butch, Ed abandonó la cabina telefónica y no tardó mucho tiempo en comprobar que el 'rumor' que había soltado ya recorría los barrios bajos de Gotham, siempre escuchándolos de boca de criminales o vagabundos que querían la recompensa que ofrecía Fish Mooney.

Su plan era arriesgado, pero confiaba que aquel rumor llegara a oídos de cierto asesino profesional que sabía que no cobraría la vida de Oswald.

Sólo le quedaba esperar.

* * *

Oswald tiritaba y temblaba violentamente sobre la mesa de metal. No tenía idea de qué hora era, o incluso qué día. Fries ya no estaba ahí y su única compañía eran los cuerpos en las cámaras criogénicas a sus espaldas.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de repente. Supuso que sería Fries, pero comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que éste se había marchado en cuanto comprobó que tenía pulso.

Creyó que podría ser Jim otra vez, que todo lo que había pasado después de la primera vez que despertó había sido un sueño que ahora le tocaba repetir.

Sin embargo, lo primero que vislumbró fueron unas siluetas. Una. Dos. Tres. No sabía cuántos eran, sólo podía escuchar sus carcajadas y sus murmullos sobre cuánto cobrarían por él.

Sintió un fuerte jalón en ambos brazos que le hizo soltar un quejido ahogado. Luego una bofetada, seguida de una orden de que cerrara la boca.

Algo bullía en su interior. Apretaba la mandíbula por alguna razón. Como si supiera que debía defenderse, enseñarles quién era, pero ni él mismo sabía quién era, y estaba muy débil para mover un solo músculo.

Lo próximo que escuchó fue una voz familiar, exigiendo que le soltaran si no querían consecuencias graves. Era una voz carismática y que, de algún modo, le aliviaba escuchar.

-¡Ni hablar, Zsasz!- vociferaban quienes le sostenían. –¿Tienes idea de cuánto ofrece Fish Mooney por este perdedor?

-Será del modo difícil entonces- suspiró.

Oswald sintió cómo le soltaban bruscamente, cayendo al suelo sobre sus rodillas. No escuchó ninguno de los disparos, pero sí escuchó cómo sus captores caían violentamente a su lado. Luego de recuperarse del aturdimiento, levantó su vista hasta el hombre que le ofrecía su mano para levantarse.

Después de unos largos segundos, Oswald estiró su mano hasta el antebrazo del otro, sintiendo las peculiares cicatrices sobre su piel, lo que le dejó un tanto paralizado.

-No tengo todo el día, jefe- dijo Víctor, jalándolo y obligándole a levantarse torpemente. –No tiene idea de lo difícil que fue encontrarlo. Si esos tontos no hubieran empezado a rumorar que estaba vivo y aquí…

Oswald no quiso seguir escuchando. Sus cuerdas vocales estaban tensas y sus labios entreabiertos. Víctor se interrumpió solo cuando vio que su jefe quería decirle algo:

-Ca…caliéntame…- le suplicó, temblando. –Por favor…

* * *

 **Agradecimientos a: Darriot Von Maggots.**

* * *

 **Respuestas al/los review/s (sí, ahora respondo abajo, XD)**

 **Darriot Von Maggots: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! :D ¡Ya vendrá un poquito más de Nygmobblepot! ¿Por qué un 'poquito'? ¡Porque el final está cerca! Quizás el próximo cap, quizás no, mi inspiración anda loca y me propone un final shockeante, XD**

 **¡Oswald ya dijo algo! ¿Te gustó lo que dijo? 7u7 Ok, también puede calentarlo con un abrazo, no hay que ser malpensados (? XD**

 **Lo de Víc Z. iba a ser una sorpresa, pero me ganaste, jaja, acertaste con que iba a aparecer.**

 **¡Ojalá este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado! :D**

* * *

 **¡Eso es todo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Ahora... ¡a ver BvS! ¡Ahh, no puedo esperar! jajaja**


	7. Keep me warm

_**Keep me warm**_

* * *

Las súplicas de Oswald iban más allá del trabajo de Víctor, por lo que se vio obligado a apartarlo de él sin la más mínima sutileza, con la intención de comunicarle silenciosamente que no estaba dispuesto a ayudarle. No en eso al menos.

Oswald no pudo evitar sentirse devastado y rechazado, mientras el frío comenzaba a vencerle.

-Lo siento, jefe- dijo Víctor, después de un rato, esbozando una sonrisa. –Hasta aquí ha llegado mi trabajo. Pero afuera está esperando alguien… que quizás sí pueda darle una mano.

Sin esperar siquiera una respuesta, le jaló del brazo para arrastrarlo fuera del sótano de Fries. El azabache le seguía torpemente los pasos, pues aún sentía sus piernas algo entumecidas. Pero saber que alguien le esperaba, que alguien podía ayudarle… aquello le daba una sensación cálida que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Víctor aflojó el agarre sobre su brazo y se tambaleó hasta los brazos de alguien más, alguien que olía a…

-¿Ed?...- musitó, levantando su mirada sin despegarse de su pecho. La expresión del forense no tenía precio después de escucharlo hablar nuevamente. Intentó burlarse de él con una risa, pero todo lo que salió de su garganta fue un lamento bajo y quebradizo que arrastraba su nombre. –Eddie… A-ayúdame…- le pidió, como aquella vez en el bosque. –Por favor… Ed…

El forense contuvo la respiración y despidió a Víctor con un gesto serio, quizás asegurándole que le pagaría después o quizás agradeciéndole… O tal vez diciéndole que el azabache entre sus brazos no era el hombre que solía ser y ya no era de ninguna utilidad.

Oswald no tenía forma de saber qué era lo que decían, todo se escuchaba como si estuviera en el fondo del mar. Y también se **_sentía_** como si estuviera en el fondo del mar, sumido en la oscuridad… y el frío.

* * *

-Víctor…- exhaló dolorosamente Nora, mientras la Dra. Thompkins la depositaba en la silla de ruedas.

-Todo va a estar bien, Nora- le prometió él, levantando la mirada hasta Lee. –Tú.

Jim apretó la mandíbula. Sabía que cualquier movimiento suyo despertaría los reflejos de Fries y quizás hasta acabaría congelado. De momento, tenía que confiar en Lee.

-Tranquilo, Víctor- dijo, con las manos arriba. –Soy doctora, estoy a cargo de tu esposa.

-Doctora- repitió. –Muy bien. Necesito que empujes la silla de ruedas. Vienes conmigo también.

-¡No!- protestó Jim, con el cañón del arma de Fries apuntándole inmediatamente.

-Jim, estaré bien-.

-No voy a dejarte ir. No voy a ponerte en riesgo-.

-Tienes que confiar en mí, Jim-.

Las facciones del detective se contrajeron en una clara expresión de negación. Lee contuvo un suspiro de decepción.

-Me temo que no puede acompañarnos, detective- dijo Víctor, echándole una rápida mirada al armario y dándole un mensaje claro.

Jim suspiró y levantó las manos, caminando cautelosamente hasta el lugar que el otro le señalaba.

Fries abrió la puerta para él y Jim se metió sin protestar.

-Esto no tiene que ser así, Víctor- dijo. –Tu esposa…

-Voy a salvar a mi esposa, detective- replicó. –Le guste o no- empujó la puerta frente a las narices de Jim y calibró el arma. –Voy a hacer lo que nadie nunca pudo hacer por ella.

* * *

Gotham podía ser muy hospitalaria cuando se lo proponía. Era eso, el hotel realmente le temía a Ed cuando decía que trabajaba para el DPGC. Claro que no iba a decirles que sólo era forense, pero lo importante era conseguir una habitación cálida para Oswald.

No podía volver a su departamento, no mientras Barnes siguiera ahí. Y tampoco tenía tanto tiempo para ir desde el departamento de Fries hasta el suyo. Oswald no se veía nada bien.

Su piel estaba mucho más pálida de lo que recordaba y apenas despegaba sus párpados un par de veces. No paraba de balbucear incoherencias con los ojos cerrados, y le preocupaba que fuera una especie de mantra personal para mantenerse despierto, porque si se dormía…

-Señor Pingüino- le llamó, con la voz temblándole de la desesperación. –Dígame algo, por favor, lo que sea. Necesito saber que sigue con…- las cuerdas vocales le fallaron cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los de Oswald, sintiendo su mano extremadamente fría. Estaba seguro que la temperatura de su cuerpo no distaba de otros cadáveres con los que lidiaba el día a día. –…conmigo…

-Ed…- murmuró débilmente, haciendo un esfuerzo vano por entreabrir los ojos. –Tengo frío…

-Lo sé, señor…- suspiró con pesar, mirando hacia todas partes. –Yo… Subiré la calefacción, espere un segundo- dijo, corriendo a hacer lo que había prometido antes de volver a su lado.

Ed esperó con una opresión en el pecho a que Oswald reaccionara al cambio de temperatura. Y después de unos eternos minutos, obtuvo su respuesta:

-Funciona…- el azabache dibujó una sonrisa, observando cómo unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por las mejillas de Ed. Funcionaba, por supuesto, pero no en él.

-Funciona, funciona- repitió Ed, entusiasmado, estampando sus labios contra los del azabache, sintiendo una chispa inigualable por el choque de ambas y contradictorias temperaturas corporales. –No…- musitó. –No está funcionando…

Oswald apenas había podido recuperarse del acto repentino de Ed, aquella acción que le había arrebatado el aire y acelerado el pulso. Esa adrenalina corriendo por sus venas… ese calor que coloreaba ligeramente sus mejillas…

Calor… Calor… Calor…

-Ed, ha-hazlo de nuevo- le pidió, con una mano sobre su mejilla, apenas rozándolo por temor a darle frío.

-No me gusta que me mienta- repuso el castaño, con voz seria. –Si no funcionaba, debió decírmelo.

Oswald tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante para fusionar nuevamente sus labios con los de Ed, quien volvió a recostarlo sobre el colchón sin dejar de besarlo y acabando encima de él.

-Esto…- suspiró el azabache, mientras recuperaba el aire. –Esto funciona, Ed…- dijo, tomando la mano del forense y guiándola hasta su mejilla… sólo cálida a su parecer.

Ed no podía sentir lo mismo que Oswald. Para él seguía estando mortalmente frío.

Pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer por él… más que cumplir sus últimos deseos.

* * *

Estando recostada sobre la misma mesa de metal, al igual que muchos de los 'experimentos' de su marido, Nora no puedo evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho a Lee, en que había visto al hombre en que su Víctor se estaba convirtiendo… y no había hecho nada…

-Víctor…- le llamó, no con suavidad, sino con cansancio. Y él, como siempre, supo identificarlo. La conocía demasiado bien.

A Víctor solía destrozarle esa voz que reflejaba sus deseos de descansar en paz. Ella podía darse cuenta por la forma en que se contraía su rostro durante unos breves segundos, para luego mostrarse fuerte frente a ella.

Sin embargo, esta vez no había sido así. Su marido sonreía como no había sonreído en mucho tiempo.

-Voy a salvarte, Nora- le prometió, realmente confiado. –Voy a encontrar una cura para lo que te está haciendo daño, para lo que está matando- dijo, levantando su arma. –Esta es la única forma.

Sin poder contenerse más, Nora se quebró.

-Víctor- sollozó. –Déjame ir…

-No, no, no voy a dejarte ir- dijo. –Puedo salvarte, Nora.

-¿Y de qué servirá si te arrestan? ¿O si para cuando despierte… tú ya no estés? Tienes que dejarme ir, Víctor…- le suplicó. –No quiero vivir enferma, pero tampoco quiero vivir en un mundo en que tú no estés a mi lado…

Víctor apretó brevemente los labios, antes de exhalar la misma promesa.

-Voy… a salvarte- dijo, más pausadamente esta vez. –Y no voy a dejar que nada de eso pase. Juro que lo primero que verás cuando despiertes…, será mi rostro.

Nora no respondió nada y dejó caer los hombros al darse cuenta que era inútil hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Espera…- suspiró. –Necesito… mi collar. El que está junto a la mesita de luz, en nuestra habitación… El de nuestro primer aniversario…

-Claro- asintió él, mirando con desconfianza a Lee en cuanto estuvo a punto de dejar su arma.

Nora extendió sus brazos hacia él.

-Dámela a mí. Aún soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarla-.

Víctor depositó toda su confianza en ella y la besó en la frente.

-Enseguida vuelvo-.

Para asegurarse de que su pequeño saboteo contra su propio marido no fuera frustrado, se aseguró también de mantener ocupada a la Dra. Thompkins, no sin antes rogarle que hablara en defensa de Víctor cuando fuera atrapado, que les dijera que no era un mal hombre.

Estando completamente sola, tomó aire y se acercó con cierta dificultad hasta los otros cartuchos de su esposo, aquellos que sabía que no funcionaban. Y después de intercambiarlos, recargó el arma sobre su regazo y cerró un puño alrededor del cartucho exitoso, manteniéndolo lo mejor escondido posible.

No tardó en escuchar los primeros pasos que venían de las escaleras.

-Nora, lo encontré- decía Víctor, sonando realmente entusiasmado y confiado. –Aquí está- dijo, colocándoselo. –¿Estás lista?- ella asintió, evitando mirarlo a los ojos para no ver ese brillo de esperanza que estaba a punto de destruir.

-Víctor…- suspiró, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras oscuras de él. –Víctor, te amo. Por favor, no te culpes.

Víctor amplió su sonrisa, intentando transmitirle esa confianza que lo invadía a él. Volviendo a hacerle la silenciosa promesa de que la salvaría.

-Te amo- dijo, antes de lanzarse a besarla por última vez. –Nos vemos pronto…

Nora no pudo hacer nada más que asentir mientras él tomaba nuevamente su arma entre sus manos.

Y una vez que obtuvo su permiso, un halo níveo y helado comenzó a cubrirla, desplazándose lentamente desde sus pies hasta su cabeza.

* * *

El corazón de Ed se paralizaba cada vez que Oswald no respondía a sus besos, aunque fuera por una fracción de segundo. Por mucho que lo apretara contra él o por tanto que lo acurrucara entre sus brazos, seguía igual de frío.

Ni él mismo podía distinguir si, a esas alturas, lo que resbalaba por sus mejillas eran gotas de sudor o lágrimas.

-Se-señor P…- tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para aceptar que el Pingüino estaba muerto, y que lo único que había quedado era Oswald Cobblepot. –Oswald…- le llamó por su nombre por primera vez. –Todo lo que me aconsejaste, ya sabes… antes de vivir como un fugitivo, me ha ayudado mucho… Es mi turno de ayudarte. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo ayudarte a volver a ser el mismo. Pero primero…- suspiró. –Necesito que superes esto.

Oswald no respondió de inmediato, sino que recargó su cabeza en el hombro del forense y balbuceó una especie de disculpa que Ed no aceptó.

-Lo siento, Eddie…- exhaló de nuevo, más claramente, mientras juntaba su mano con la de Ed y ladeaba su rostro, listo para recibir otro beso, quizás uno de despedida.

El forense bajó la cabeza y fijó su vista (nublada por las lágrimas) sobre la mano de Oswald, la que él mismo había 'reconstruido', la prueba irrefutable de que haría lo que fuera por él.

Para cuando Ed quiso corresponder al beso que Oswald demandaba, notó al instante que los labios del azabache no se movían al compás de los suyos. Y aunque esperó a que lo hicieran, nunca volvieron a moverse.

-¿Oswald?...- murmuró con la voz rota. –Oswald, n-no, no…

Y mientras su grito impactaba contra las paredes de la habitación del hotel, Víctor Fries experimentaba la misma desilusión, que ahora lo golpeaba con mayor fuerza por haber bajado la guardia por su exceso de confianza.

-Nora…- musitó, al ver cómo su cuerpo congelando comenzaba a resquebrajarse. –No, no, no. No. No- dijo, desesperado e impotente. –¡Nora!

Su voz quedó estrangulada cuando vio la mano de su mujer deshacerse… y dejando a la vista uno de sus cartuchos.

-Ella… Ella cambió los cartuchos…- dijo, girándose instintivamente hacia Lee. –¿Tú lo sabías?

-¡No! No, no tenía idea. En serio, yo… no lo sabía- dijo, con un deje de tristeza. –Lo siento mucho…

Lee continuó hablando, diciéndole que Nora lo amaba mucho, pero él ya no quería escuchar nada más. Mucho menos cuando escuchó las sirenas de policía.

-¡Víctor Fries!- la voz del detective Gordon se alzaba con fuerza contra el megáfono. –¡Salga con las manos arriba!

Habiendo fracasado en su único objetivo de salvar a su esposa y viéndose rodeado por la policía, a Víctor no le quedó más opción que rendirse.

-¿Puedes decirles que saldré en un momento?- le pidió suavemente a Lee. –Por favor…- dijo, mirando de reojo a Nora, o bien, a lo que quedaba de ella. –Quiero despedirme…

Leslie asintió y abandonó el sótano de Fries.

Víctor exhaló un profundo suspiro y apagó todo, dejándolo todo a oscuras, tal y como se sentía por dentro. Vacío y sumergido en una profunda oscuridad.

* * *

Meses después, el asilo Arkham le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo interno: Edward Nygma.

Y el ex-forense no tardó en descubrir por su cuenta los secretos del Dr. Strange. Incluso fue lo bastante hábil para acceder a los sótanos del manicomio, donde el doctor escondía a sus monstruos.

Pero sólo uno de esos monstruos podía hacerlo enojar, y ese era el supuestamente difunto 'Mr. Freeze'. La sola mención de su nombre (o más bien, apodo) le hacía rechinar los dientes.

Todas las veces que había bajado, había visto esa habitación congelada con profundo odio y resentimiento. Por lo menos hasta que llegaban los enfermeros para llevárselo nuevamente a su ala correspondiente.

Lo que Edward no sabía era que tenía algo en común con Víctor.

Ambos habían perdido a alguien que amaban. Ninguno podía traerlos de vuelta. Y los dos estaban solos, rodeados de una soledad amarga y fría.

* * *

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
